Harry Potter and the Last Airbender
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: Hogwarts has added a new house to its other four houses, benders, intent on furthering his teachings, Aang, along with Katara, Toph, Zuko and Sokka, join hogwarts, not knowing what they're getting themselves into, suddenly they realize, they're going to be fighting TWO wars
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Last Airbender**

**Chapter 1: Acquaintances**

**A/N this is only the first chapter I plan on this being a long story BUT ONLY if I get enough reviews I'm thinking at least 3-5 reviews per chapter to keep it going PLEASE I'd GREATLY appreciate it!**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express on their way to Hogwarts "This year is going to be so exciting!" Hermione squealed "and why is that?" Ron asked un-amused. "There's this new house they added this year called, Benders" Harry answered before Hermione could "what...is a bender?" Ron asked scrunching an eyebrow "A bender," Hermione began "Is a person who can manipulate one of four elements. water, fire, earth, or air" Hermione finished an air of pride in her voice for beating Harry to the answer "What do you mean by 'manipulate'" Ron pressed further, Hermione sighed "It means they can move it, and use it against enemies. Water benders have to be near water to bend or use water. Earth benders have to be around the earth, which is rocks and dirt. And fire benders...well they can pretty much produce it out of thin air." "Wicked!" Ron exclaimed "Do you think we'll meet any?" he asked hopefully, Harry rolled his eyes "Ron there is going to be a school FULL of them this year so of course you're going to meet some." suddenly there was a loud screech and the train came to a stop "We're here!" Hermione beamed with excitement and rushed to get off the train.

"Are were there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet!" Sokka bounced in his seat like a little kid, Zuko eyeing him annoyed "Honestly Katara does Sokka ever act his age?" Katara looked at Sokka, still bouncing up and down in his seat. "No not really" she answered laughing at how annoyed Zuko was. "Are we there yet? Are we there YET? ARE WE THERE YET?" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO!" Zuko snapped "WE. ARE. NOT. THERE..." "COOL! We're here!" Aang exclaimed. "YEEEAAAAA!" Sokka yelled as he got off the carriage they'd been on. He looked around at the other carriages "Look at all these benders!" he exclaimed "It's amazing isn't it!" Toph exclaimed she could now see the amount of people through the vibrations in the ground. Toph was blind "This is, pretty amazing" Zuko said, trying to sound indifferent...but failing "Oh sweetie you know you like the looks of it!" Katara said planting an unexpected kiss on him "ugh!" Sokka complained as he watched Katara kiss the fire prince, that had at one time been hunting them, but then had become good, because he realized his father was one crazy fire lord, and then decided what he was doing wasn't what he REALLY wanted to do but was more what his FATHER was EXPECTING him to do...Zuko was a complicated person "Sokka stop acting like a child" Aang said, he was a little dismayed that Katara had Chosen Zuko over him but he was just happy that he could still be her friend. "Aang...what are 'wizards'" Sokka asked "They're people that can do magic and spells and stuff like that" "You mean like that fortune teller we met once who could predict the future?" Sokka asked "Well...kind of, but they work more with charms and spells" "Oh" Sokka said "Think we'll meet any?" he asked "of course we'll meet some you nimrod! This school was built for the sole purpose of teaching wizards!" Zuko said, still a little annoyed "Hey don't talk to Sokka like that! No one calls him a nimrod but me!" Katara exclaimed "Thank you" Sokka exclaimed "HEY!" Katara looked at him with a grin "Well, you are a bit of a nimrod sometimes" she joked and the rest of the group laughed.

Finally everyone was hanging out in the great hall before the big start of the year feast and speech. Aang's group and Harry's group came face to face "What's with the arrow on the bald headed kid?" Ron asked Hermione quietly under his breath. Hermione looked at him horrified "Ronald!" Aang smiled "It's ok, I'm an air bender, the last one of my kind, that's why I have arrow tattoo's all air benders used to get them" he lowered his head sadly "The rest of the benders have all been killed by the fire nation" "So you guys are benders!" Harry asked excitedly "Yep!" Aang gestured to his friends "This is Toph, She's blind, but can 'see' using vibrations from the ground, she's an earth bender, but she can also bend metal!" "That's a rare element!" Hermione exclaimed, "Like blood bending!" "Yep!" Aang exclaimed then continued "This is Katara, she's a water bender from the southern water tribe, and this is her older brother Sokka." Aang continued gesturing at Sokka "Bender of nothing" Sokka answered for himself "Then how'd you get in?" Ron asked "Headmaster McGonagall made an exception so I could stay with Katara, we don't have any family besides our gran gran, the fire nation raided our tribe when Katara was only 5 years old and killed our mother...and our father is out fighting in the war against the fire nation" "I'm sorry." Ron apologized dropping his head "It's ok." Katara replied "and who's he?" Harry asked gesturing at Zuko. "This is my boyfriend, Zuko, he's a fire bender, he's the newest addition to our gang, he's a prince, he's the fire lord's son, part of the reason there's a war with the fire nation his father has been sending out his army to take over the other three nations..." "Katara! enough!" he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione "Look, I know I'm my father's son, and that he's been killing innocent people and taking over their towns, but he banished me four years ago and would only let me return if I captured the avatar, and I had nothing to do with that after a while and so I joined these guys against my father, we're here in the hopes Aang can further his training to defeat my father" "Ummm, what's an Avatar?" Ron asked as usual Hermione answered for him "An avatar, is an extraordinary being who can master and bend all four elements, when one avatar dies, he is reincarnated into the next element in the cycle, for example, the avatar prior to Aang was Roku, he was a fire bender" "oh" Ron replied "Cool!" then he continued "I'm Ron Weasley" then he pointed to a group of red heads "Those are my siblings, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, This is Hermione, and then Harry, Harry Potter" "Ron, they're not wizards, they aren't going to know who I am, I'm sort of a celebrity to the wizarding world, when I was only a baby he-who-shall-not-be-named" "Voldemort" Hermione broke in Harry and Ron looking at her shocked "What! They don't know him otherwise! Voldemort, is a very VERY powerful wizard who is nearly invincible he always comes back when he's 'defeated' when Harry was a baby Voldemort invaded Lily and James' Home, Harry's parents, and tried to kill Harry because he knew that he would do great things, James wouldn't let him into their home so Voldemort killed them using the killing curse" "Avada Kadavra" Ron broke in "don't say it Ronald! It's one of the four unforgivable curses, but like I was saying, he killed James, then he killed Lily who was holding and protecting Harry, but when he tried to kill Harry, somehow he was unable to succeed and he disappeared for years! We thought he was gone! But then he came back during our first year" "Hermione! Enough!" Harry interrupted" "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed realizing she was discussing a very sensitive subject "it's ok" "So this lord voldie thingy is like fire lord Ozai? trying to take over the wizarding world right" "Well yes, and he's also trying to rid the world of muggles, non-magic people, and half-bloods, like me, who either have only one parent who was a witch or wizard and somehow became a witch or wizard, or who don't have any parents who are witches or wizards and somehow become one anyway" Hermione finished then Ron broke in "he-who-shall-not-be-named even has his own group of followers, called death eaters, they do most of the dirty work for him, you see that kid over there!" he pointed to a blonde teenage boy clad in green robes "That's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, his father is a death eater!" "SHHH!" Harry hissed "but don't bring it up, in fact just stay away from Malfoy and the rest of the slytherins most of them are bad news anyway." Zuko, Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara had been listening intently mouths agape. "Sounds like your world is just about as screwed up as ours" Sokka broke the silence, as usual "SOKKA!" Katara exclaimed "Well, it's true!" "It's ok Katara, he's right" Harry replied a slight bit of sadness in his voice, Hermione recognized it instantly "he-who-shall-not-be-named killed Harry's godfather a few years back" she said solemnly "and then our headmaster last year was killed by who used to be our potions teacher, snape, but snape retired shortly after" Hermione continued. An awkward silence had fallen upon the group but was broken by a loud whistle, McGonagall had taken her place at the stand "ATTENTION STUDENTS!" she yelled above the hub bub "THE START OF THE YEAR FEAST WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS FOR THE SORTING CEREMONY" "Sit with us?" Harry asked the Avatar's group "sure!" they all chimed in excitedly and before long they were sitting at one of the long tables situated in the main hall introducing themselves to the rest of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friends.

I know I kinda changed around some facts and stuff as far as the harry potter part of this story is concerned but I did that because I was trying to work around what REALLY happened so that I could write this story and if you liked this first chapter PLEASE REVIEW! And also if you review this story PLEASE read and review some of my other stories I would GREATLY appreciate it!

DISCLAIMERS

I do not own the plots or characters of Avatar: The last airbender or Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The last Airbender**

**Chapter 2: The fire nation Encyclopedia**

**Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter! I really appreciate it, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

After the start of the year feast Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Katara as they headed for their dorm rooms, the Bender house prefect lead the benders to their dorm rooms, it was three stories, a story for fire, earth, and water, They'd left out an airbending dorm as there were no other airbenders besides Aang. "Ok! Fire benders, first floor, water benders second floor, and earth benders, third floor, this is the main room where you will all be able to mingle together the stairs will lead you to the other three floors no other benders in the other floors, stay within your level or come out to the main room to mingle. SOKKA!" "Yes sir!" Sokka answered "you can stay on the second floor with your sister even though you're not a bender, and then Aang you can stay with whoever you want, sorry we didn't build an Airbender floor, we didn't know there were any left." "That's ok Mr. Prefect sir I think I'll stay with the firebenders, with my friend Zuko here." "Ah yes, the fire nation prince. Very well" the prefect answered, and then he left and all the other benders went to their floors to settle in.

"We'll meet the rest of you here in the common room in the morning before breakfast to go over the schedule, night guys!" Aang directed "goodnight!" everyone said at once. Suddenly it was just Aang and Zuko left in the common room. "Why'd you want to room with me? Why not room with Katara and Sokka?" Zuko asked "Because, you still need to teach me firebending, and second, Katara is your girlfriend, while I'm disappointed she chose you over me, I respect the fact that you two are a couple, and if you can't room with Katara, then I shouldn't room with her either" "oh" Zuko answered shortly and they went up to their common rooms. All of them quickly falling into the best sleep they'd had in months…it was very hard to sleep when you're lying on a giant flying bison. Aang rolled over in bed, he missed Appa, he wasn't allowed to have him on school grounds, but headmistress McGonagall had given him permission to call his giant fluffy creature during the break between lunch and their last class for an hour so he could see him, and Momo, those two never went anywhere without each other, Aang smiled and soon was in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Harry however, was not sleeping very well at all. His scar was burning worse than ever, and he was having a horrible nightmare, he didn't understand it at all, besides the usual army of death eaters, he also noticed that there were other soldiers clad in red and gold uniforms, he didn't understand, who were they? And what purpose were they serving. Then he saw a man with long black hair and a long black goatee commanding the army, but before he could make out what he was saying, he felt himself shaken awake. Harry opened his eyes and looked up, Hermione was hovering over him, he could just barely make out her figure without his glasses on. "Harry! Harry? Are you ok?" Harry sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead "yea, just a nightmare." Hermione's lips straightened to a thin line "and your scar?" "It feels like it's on fire." Harry said as he rubbed it vigorously "Do you want to go talk to McGonagall?" Hermione asked "no, I'll wait till morning." Harry said, unsure, he still thought it felt weird that it would be McGonagall he went to with trouble now instead of Dumbledore. Harry rolled back over and tried to push the sour memory out of his mind so he could get some sleep.

The next morning Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko met up in the common rooms to go over their schedule. Aang had personally made sure they could all take the same classes, at the same time, should an emergency arise, and they'd have to be back on their way into the war with the fire nation. "Ok, so first we have Avatar: a History" "WHAT!" Sokka cried "Aang you ARE the avatar, you're the history! What is it you could possibly need to know?" "Aang could use some more information about the times during some of the other Avatars, including Roku, maybe he could learn something about the fire nation or other nations that could help us get a grip in this war." Katara answered matter-of-factly she thought she sounded maybe a tad bit like Hermione, she respected that girls knowledge. "Right!" Aang confirmed "then, we have the dark art of fire bending, and its weak points." "Ok now I could see where that class could be useful." Sokka admitted to the group. "I'm actually very interested in taking that class myself." Zuko said "Maybe I can learn something to make my firebending even MORE powerful" "Just watch what you do with all that power Zuko, you know how you USED to handle it." Katara said "I'll be careful" Zuko mumbled under his breath. "Then we have waterbending with the masters." "Now THAT'S a class I'M looking forward to!" Katara squealed excitedly. "Then there's lunch, and our lunch break, we can hang out with Appa and Momo during that time before our last class. Then our last class is earthbending through the ages." "ALRIGHT!" Toph exclaimed. "OH MY! Look at the time! Guys we're gonna be late for breakfast!" Katara exclaimed, and they all picked up their bags and took off towards the great hall.

Halfway there a teenage boy with green robes and blonde hair stood in their path, MALFOY! "What do you want?" Zuko said sourly "Is this how you benders treat new people!" Malfoy said indignantly "how rude! Besides, I don't even see why this school is letting non magic filth like BENDERS into this school anyway! I don't get it!" Aang was about to speak up when he heard three sets of footsteps rushing up behind them. "Leave them alone Malfoy!" Harry said, authority in his voice "Mind your own business POTTER!" Malfoy grumbled "These are our friends, so they ARE our business, now back off! Before we get the headmistress!" Hermione finished "Like I'm scared of her!" Malfoy tried to sound indifferent but, with one last glare to the group disappeared down the hall. "Told you he was nothing but trouble." Ron grumbled "Come on; let's get into the great hall before we're late!" Hermione urged and they rushed to the great hall taking their seats. "Now THIS is my favorite class!" Sokka said rubbing his hands together in anticipation for breakfast, it'd been months since they'd had a hot breakfast, and Sokka was growing tired of berries, apples, and peaches. "I know right!" Ron chimed in. "I swear don't you ever stop eating!" Katara and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

**Well what'd you guys think? Moving too fast? Too slow? Let me know your thoughts, what do you think harry saw in his dream? Who were the soldiers in red and gold? What would you guys like to see or what couples? (keep in mind Katara is with Zuko and it's going to stay that way)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rally the forces**

******got a lot of suggestions to paraphrase a little more so i tried to divide my story a little better in this chapter, let me know if i need to divide it more :) also thank you for the continued reviews and feedback please keep the reviews coming! :)**

While eating breakfast Aang noticed that Harry was being rather quiet, he recognized the state he was in, as he himself had been in that same state, before the day of the black sun. "Harry are you ok?" Aang asked "He had a nightmare last night." Hermione answered. "Don't I know how THAT feels." Aang said flatly "What was it about?" he pressed.

"I don't really know, the death eaters were gathered somewhere I didn't recognize, it almost looked like a palace, there were these other soldiers dressed in red and gold uniforms and a man with long black hair and goatee was shouting orders, I didn't get a chance to hear what he was saying though." Zuko had been frozen a blank expression on his face. Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were wearing the same expression.

"Ok what's going on?" Harry asked "Those were fire nation soldiers you saw, and the man with long black hair…was my father!" Harry, Ron and Hermione exclaimed loudly "What could this mean then?" Ron asked. "I think it's obvious isn't it," Aang began "What?" Harry asked still not sure what was going on Zuko finished for Aang "Fire lord Ozai is planning on rallying with he-who-shall-not-be-named and are joining forces….they're each going to help one another get what they want!"

"Harry, if you have another dream you MUST let me and the rest of us know!" Aang said concerned. "He's right." Sokka said seriously "Ozai and his troops are ruthless and powerful enough as it is WITHOUT the help of he-who-shall-not-be-named and the death eaters, it's going to take wizards and benders together to bring them down if the need should arise." "While twinkle toes, and Sokka are right, we'll have to discuss it later after class during the break after lunch."

"Toph is right, we better go." Katara said, speaking up for the first time "See you guys during break!" Aang said excitedly. As the gang walked away he shouted over his shoulder "Maybe you guys will get to meet Appa and Momo!" and then they were gone. "Who are Appa, and Momo?" Ron asked.

During the dark art of firebending

"Now, as you all may know, the water and earth nations are at war against the fire nation, nearly 100 years ago the fire nation wiped out the air nomads, all…but one of course." The teacher looked at Aang and the other 20 pairs of eyes turned to look at him too. Aang blushed "The avatar! Now, the war was started by fire lord Sozin, during the time of Avatar Roku, who was friends with Sozin until Sozin started invading the other nations, Roku wanted to stop him, but he couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend, but Sozin got the best of him. The two fire lords after Sozin, Azulon and the current fire lord Ozai have continued Sozin's reign of terror against the other nations." The teacher paused for a moment.

"Now, as I believe, we've got part of the royal family in this class today, Fire prince Zuko, who turned against his father and joined the avatar." Zuko slumped down in his chair as the 20 pairs of eyes turned to look at HIM. Katara whispered "Breath Zuko!" Zuko had not realized that steam was coming out of his fists, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"I have a question Zuko," asked one of the other fire benders "why did you turn against your own nation!" Zuko could no longer control his anger a short spark of fire emitted from one of his fists. "Because what Ozai is doing is wrong! Attacking innocent villagers and imprisoning them just because he can! It's so manipulative!" "Oh like YOU should talk!" one of the other fire nation students (one that was quite loyal to the fire lord) "you ran around for three years of your life as a banished prince trying and FAILING to capture the avatar! And failed! You're a disgrace to our nation!" "ENOUGH!" Aang shouted. "Zuko is the most noblest of the royal family, he's doing what's right for not only his nation, but the other nations as well, that's honor right there! Something Ozai doesn't have." Then he turned to Zuko. "That's why he could never give it to you, you earned your own honor by doing what was right, regardless of what the rest of your family or nation thinks."

Class was quickly dismissed the fire nation student from earlier ran past Zuko pushing him over. Zuko started to spring up and go after him but Katara grabbed his shoulder. "Zuko stop!" She turned him around so he was facing her. "What Aang said was true, your father couldn't give you the honor you were so desperately after, because he doesn't have any. You're doing what's RIGHT not what's EXPECTED, and that in itself has earned you honor, you don't have to be angry at those that appose you." She kissed him

"You're right." Zuko said after a slight pause. "I'm sorry I always let my anger get the best of me." Katara stroked his hair, pushing it behind his ears and kissed him. "It's ok." "Ummm, not to interrupt your kiss fest or anything but it's almost time for lunch" Sokka broke in. "We're coming." Katara replied. At lunch they sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Well? Have you had any other visions or anything?" Aang asked Harry. "No, not yet, I'll let you guys know if I do though." "What are we going to do should an emergency arise?" Ron asked, chicken leg in hand. "For now it's just best if we stay here at Hogwarts, but if there is an emergency, Appa can get us to the fire nation in a matter of a few days, I was thinking during break we can lay out an emergency plan." Aang replied "So who's this Appa you're always talking about." Ron asked "You'll see!" Aang said a grin on his face.

During lunch break the group made their way to the court yard. Aang pulled out his whistle and blew. Not 30 seconds later Appa came flying through a cloud and landed with a thunk rattling the ground around them. Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes popped out of their head. "This is Appa, my flying bison" from the saddle on his back Momo looked down and cooed at them. "And then that's my flying lemur, Momo." "Ok I have GOT to visit wherever you guys are from some time!" Ron said a grin on his face as he stroked Appa, Appa licking him in return. "Ugh!" Ron exclaimed, slobber dripping from his robes. "I know, it's gross, you'll get used to it though…trust me." Sokka said patting Appa on his head." "What's wrong with Zuko?" Toph asked. "I thought she was blind." Ron said confusedly. "RONALD!" Hermione snapped"

As Toph explained to Ron how it was she could see, Katara looked up at the saddle on Appa's back, Zuko was sitting solemnly his chin resting on his fists. Katara climbed into the giant rack like saddle and sat next to Zuko, taking one of his hands. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. Tears were streaming down Zuko's cheeks "I was just thinking about my uncle, and how I betrayed him, the only person after my mother who showed any love, to me and he's in a fire nation prison rotting away…because of me…because I was so STUPID, WHY AM I SO STUPID!" Zuko yelled releasing a stream of fire from his fists." Katara was about to answer, but before she could someone else did.

"My nephew, you're not stupid, you were lost, confused, used, and betrayed by your own people, believing they cared, believing that what you wanted most was to be at your father's right hand, my nephew how you've grown!" Zuko twisted around quickly not believing his ears, and looked down at one of the halls surrounding the court yard, his uncle standing at the entrance. "UNCLE!" Zuko exclaimed jumping down from Appa and throwing himself at his uncle. "What did you? Where did? How is it you're here?" Zuko asked, a thousand questions going through his mind and trying to escape out of his mouth at the same time. "Trust me, you don't need to know, and you wouldn't want to know."

Tears of shame started to slide down Zuko's cheeks as he embraced his uncle in a hug. "I'm SO sorry, for everything, for the things I said, for betraying you in Ba Sing Se, for…" "Zuko, I forgave you for all of that the moment I heard you'd left the palace, all these years I KNEW you'd make the right choice, and now that you have, I'm SO proud of you."

Meanwhile Aang and the others had been watching. "Who's that?" Hermione asked "That's Zuko's uncle Iroh." They all went up to Zuko and Iroh. "What are you doing here?" Aang asked. "What? Can't an uncle see his favorite nephew? And, headmistress McGonagall said she could use a lightning teacher. "What?" Zuko asked a grin on his face. "Tonight during supper McGonagall will announce a new teacher, the new teacher for the new class 'Lightning and how to manipulate and use it.' "Zuko wrapped his uncle in another hug, Katara coming up behind them, "I'm so glad you're here uncle!" Iroh patted his nephew on the back. "Me too Zuko, me too."

**and that's about it for now :P i'm thinkin at least 3 reviews if i should continue :) i'd GREATLY appreciate it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Visions in the night**

After Zuko and Iroh finished with their reunion Aang stepped forward. "Well general, now that you're here, maybe you can help us, it seems that, not only our world, but the wizard world could be in danger, Harry had a dream, it appears that, uh, well, we can't say his name, but they call him, he-who-shall-not-be-named, and Ozai along with the death eaters and elite fire nation army are planning to rally with each other, if provoked we have to be out of here as soon as possible…any ideas." "Well first, who is this he-who-shall-not-be-named, and what are 'death eaters'?" Harry took a brief five minutes to explain.

"Ah, in that case, I think it would be best if we all stuck together, when danger arises, we must head back to our world immediately, now, as I hear, day of the black sun did not go well, this time it'll be even harder with no lunar eclipse to cover the sun, but maybe with these wizards we'll have an advantage, however if what Harry saw in his dream is true, they'll also have wizards of their own too, I'll contact the members of the white lotus and have them prepare for battle shall the need arise, Sokka you must warn your father's fleet as well, and maybe the earth king could help…except there's the whole, Ba sing se being conquered by fire nation, so maybe that wouldn't work….OMASHU!"

Aang's eyes lit up "If anyone can help us out Bumi for sure can!" "Yea, but a question still remains, can messenger hawks and owls get from this world to our world?" Sokka asked, stroking the fire nation messenger hawk he had bought while they were hiding among a fire nation colony. "I'll talk to McGonagall later; maybe she'll know how to get a message into your world." Harry replied helpfully. "Katara, can you send a letter back to my parents as well?" Toph asked. "Of course Toph! Maybe they can find a way to help….guys….I'm not going to fight this one though."

They all gaped at her "Katara why not!" Aang exclaimed "Because, think about it, if someone gets injured, I can heal them with my waterbending, but if I'm on the battlefield with you, I'll be too pre-occupied, that's another thing, we also need to send a letter to the northern water tribe, we can call in some healers from there, they can help too, Appa can act as an ambulance, he'll be safe from attacks since Sokka built that armor for him, dad can help us set up an infirmary tent a safe distance from the battlefield, that way should any of you get injured." "Katara you're a genius!" Aang exclaimed.

"Katara, you should let Hermione help you, she'd be great for the magic wounds and such, Hermione is a genius too." Harry offered "Those are both amazing ideas." Iroh replied" "So it's settled then." Zuko said, authority in his voice, "I'll take Katara's place, I know the fire nation's weak points, Aang, I know I just joined your group and I'm still proving my worth and trust, but do you trust me enough to let me fight with you?" Zuko asked hopefully. "Of course Zuko! I'm going to need your help even more with Katara and Hermione not being in the fight, plus, you're right you and Iroh both know the fire nation weaknesses." "Thank you, and I promise you now, my father and nation will pay for what they've done, not only to me, but to the other nations!"

Suddenly a bell sounded. "Well, that's the end of our break." Ron spoke for the first time. "We better get to class!" Katara and Hermione said at the same time. "Are you sure you two aren't like twins or something?" Ron asked. "Pretty sure." Katara laughed. "Ok well, we should meet somewhere after our last class, somewhere safe so we can discuss other things as they come up"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other and said at the same time. "The room of requirements!" Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, Katara, and Toph looked at them confused. "We'll explain later, for now we better go before we're late!" Hermione said quickly. "Ok see you all later, and I assume I'll see you all in my class tomorrow right?" Iroh asked. "Of course!" everyone answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

******a/n thank you all for the reviews! i read them all and i try to follow all of your suggestions, i'm going to try to slow this story down a little bit AND work on spacing, let me know if it still needs improvement. thank you! :)**

Katara was very excited for their last class of the day, "waterbending with the masters." Katara and the rest of team avatar took their seats eagerly. When the teacher walked in Katara gasped.

"Pakku?" Pakku turned around.

"Katara! What are you and your friends doing here? I should say your waterbending skills are already quite amazing for one of your age, what do you need to take my class for eh?"

Pakku winked at Katara, then addressed the class.

"Welcome students! I am Master Pakku from the Northern water tribe, here to teach you all about waterbending, now if any of you have read any part of the book you were assigned to read, you should know that you can waterbend with not only water, but…"

A water tribe boy raised his hand. "Yes?" Pakku pressed. "You can also bend blood!" The boy answered enthusiastically.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing you can bend with, come now are there any others who can answer my question?"

Katara raised her hand next.

"Yes Katara."

"I once used my own sweat to water bend me and Toph out of a fire nation prison once."

"Correct, so basically, you can waterbend with just about any liquid."

Pakku continued teaching until it was time for class to end.

"Alright then, no homework for today, class dismissed."

"Well Katara did you like that class?" Aang asked.

"Are you kidding? I LOVED it! I can't believe Pakku is the teacher! I remember when I had to BEG him to teach me, just because I was a woman, and now he's here teaching a bunch of women to water bend! So exciting!"

"I don't think I can stand sitting through another waterbending class, so many of those kids' attacks backfired, I won't be able to firebend for a week!" Zuko complained. Katara laughed.

"Are you kidding? You have the strongest firebending I've ever experienced in my life! Well next to Aang's of course." Katara replied.

"Well he's the avatar, so that's cheating, so therefore I must be the strongest." Zuko replied with a grin.

"Hey!" Aang joked; trying to act offended but ended up laughing.

"I actually enjoyed it quite a bit." Sokka admitted. "Especially the history part of it." He continued.

"The next time one of those kids tries to waterbend me, I'm gonna turn it to quicksand! Then we'll see whose laughing! Sure pick on a girl just because you think she can't see it coming!"

Toph spoke for the first time. The rest of the group laughed, but agreed with her.

"So…what now?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know maybe we can find Harry and his friends and just…hang out, you know try not to worry about the impending wars we all are going to have to re-enter eventually." Aang replied, trying to sound positive…but failing.

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Aang, I know this hasn't been easy on you…"

"It hasn't been easy on any of us." Zuko interrupted. "But if you can't handle it, well sheesh, who can, you're the most powerful bender I've ever encountered, except for my father of course, but I think you could knock the socks off of him any day." Zuko finished. Aang smiled "Thanks guys."

Team avatar walked the courtyards until finally they saw Harry and his friends.

"HEY, HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, OVER HERE!" Aang called.

Harry and his friends made their way over to the avatar and his friends.

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted the group.

"Hey." Aang replied back.

"So did you guys enjoy your classes?" Hermione asked.

"Well I enjoyed all of them except the stinking waterbending class; my robes are STILL drenched from all the backfired attacks." Zuko complained.

"I can see that." Ron said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"So when you get drenched in water, can you still firebend?" Harry asked curiously.

Zuko curled a fist and aimed a fireball at the sky. "Actually, I guess I can!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Now I did enjoy the dark art of firebending…until that kid started calling me a backstabber." Zuko glared at the unpleasant memory of the afternoon's class.

"Doesn't harry know how that kind of behavior feels! Back when you know who first returned, everyone thought harry was a big liar seeking attention, a lot of people turned against him…boy weren't they proven wrong."

"RON!" Harry interrupted.

"Sorry harry." Ron apologized.

"It's ok, look can we just…not talk about you know who, or these wars, for just ONE day it would be nice if I could worry about something besides all that." Harry complained grumpily.

"Actually, that's kind of what me and my friends were hoping to do tonight; you guys have any suggestions for what we can do for fun around here?" Aang asked.

Harry grinned

"Well, there is a quidditch game tonight."

"What's quidditch?" Katara asked.

"ONLY the coolest fastest paced game in the wizard world, played on broomsticks, Harry's a seeker, the hardest job of the game! Oh I'll explain it all to you on the way to the game; you guys are going to LOVE it!" Ron answered.

"FINALLY! Some action!" Sokka exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"I could definitely do for some excitement." Katara agreed.

"I won't be able to see it, but I think it definitely sounds like something I want to be a part of." Toph chimed in.

"Eh…I guess it sounds interesting." Zuko said shortly.

Katara punched him playfully in the arm.

"Would you lighten up a bit Mr. Negativity, you're going if I'm going, besides, sounds like you could use some fun." Katara said with a grin.

"Alright I'll go! It's at least more fun than sitting in the firebending dorms listening to how much of a traitor you are." Zuko finally relented.

"Alright! So it's settled then, we'll meet you guys here before the game, we don't know where the quidditch pitch is yet." Aang confirmed excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Harry agreed, "See you guys later then."

And with that, Harry and his friends turned to go to the Gryffindor common room.

_Finally _Aang thought to himself, _a way to take my mind off of all this drama for a while._


	6. Chapter 6

**i want to take a moment to thank you all for the feedback i've been getting on this story, 8 reviews may not seem like much, but to me it means people have bothered to actually read my story, and that means alot to me, because otherwise the time i put into story writing would be a big waste of time, so thank you!**

Team avatar went back to the bender dorms to freshen up before the game. When Toph, Sokka, and Katara had gone to their level Aang headed for the firebending level, but noticed Zuko sitting alone in the common room.

"Zuko, are you coming?" Aang asked, already starting to climb the stairs.

Zuko looked up solemnly. "No, why bother." Zuko finished shortly.

"Zuko what's up? You've been uncharacteristically melancholy today, and that's saying something." Aang answered back, his heart aching for his new friend.

"I know I should be ecstatic, we've got a game to go to tonight, my uncle is back, I'm going to be taking his class, I've finally found my own destiny…but there's something else bothering me, and I'm just not sure what it is." Zuko admitted a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Is it the rest of the firebenders calling you a traitor?" Aang asked.

"No, not that, I'm pretty used to be called a traitor, to my father and my sister that's my middle name." Zuko answered back sourly.

"You're not worried about the test we have to take in the dark art of firebending are you?" Aang asked, he wanted more than anything to be helpful, but felt like he was aggravating Zuko more than anything else.

"Are you kidding? That test is going to be easy compared to the things I've learned." Zuko scoffed.

Suddenly Aang felt like he knew what it was that was bothering Zuko…but did he mention it or not? He decided it couldn't hurt.

"Is it…about your mother?" Aang asked carefully.

Zuko paused for a moment. "You know, I think maybe it does have something to do with her…she sacrificed so much for me…she killed my grandfather fire lord Azulon to protect me…she loved me like no-one else ever had, except maybe uncle, and she always believed in me, the one other person besides uncle that believed in me, the only memory I really remember of her…was before she left, she'd told me to stay true to myself, no matter how much things changed…and she left….I was so young, I wish…I wish I could see her one more time, if only to apologize for not keeping her promise." Zuko dropped his head in sadness.

"I won't say I know how you feel, but I can only imagine…I never knew who my mother was." Aang tried consoling Zuko.

After an awkward pause Aang started heading up the stairs, as Zuko was in no hurry to reply. Before he made it to the top however, he called back down to Zuko.

"You haven't failed her either Zuko….Look where you are now, She'd be proud of you, maybe you made a wrong turn, made some mistakes along the way….but you're here now, that's all that would matter to her."

A tear slid down Zuko's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away, held his head high, and followed Aang upstairs. Aang was right, he hadn't totally failed his mother, and that gave Zuko the hope that he'd been lacking the past weeks.

It wasn't long before team avatar was meeting up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Hey guys!" Hermione greeted. "Are you guys ready for the time of your lives?" Ron asked excitedly. "Yea, this game sounds like fun!" Aang exclaimed. "Ok, so here are the basics, you've got chasers, three of them, they pass the quaffle around to each other, trying to keep it away from the opposing team, while trying to throw it through one of the three hoops to score which is worth ten points. The keeper tries to protect those hoops. Then there are two beaters, they try to keep the bludgers away from their teammates, and finally, the seeker, there's only one, tries to catch the golden snitch, which is very tiny and fast, if they catch the snitch, they earn 150 points for their team, and end the game. That's Harry's job!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, clubbing Harry on the back.

"Sounds exciting!" Katara exclaimed.

"I wish we could play, but I don't suppose benders would be able to make a broomstick fly." Sokka complained.

"I wouldn't need a broomstick! I fly around using my fire bending pretty decently, although…I would be using my hands for that…and I guess that would make me pretty useless when it comes to the game….ok Sokka has a point." Zuko frowned as he agreed Sokka was right.

"Well we better get going then!" Harry exclaimed. "The game's going to start any minute now!"

Hermione, Ron, Sokka, Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Katara were seated in the elevated audience box excitedly waiting for the game to start. Madame Hooch's whistle sounded and the players were off! It was Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Harry was flying just a little higher than his teammates, watching for the snitch, Malfoy watching for it as well. Suddenly one of the Gryffindor chasers scored a goal, and the Gryffindor students cheered.

"What happened?" Toph asked, she was unable to use her usual vibrations to see as they were off the ground.

"Gryffindor has just scored ten points!" Sokka exclaimed as he whooped and cheered for his new friends' team.

The quaffle was passed from team to team, Gryffindor scored another 30 points, soon Slytherin had scored 20 points, and then another 20 points. With Slytherin quickly beating Gryffindor Harry knew it was time to act. He looked around quickly but carefully for the snitch, Malfoy doing the same, but Malfoy was also keeping his eyes on Harry as well.

"What's happening?" Toph asked excitedly.

"Gryffindor has 40 points, Slytherin is at 40 points as well, and Harry is looking for the snitch." Katara replied.

"Yea, and so is Malfoy!" Sokka exclaimed.

Suddenly Harry spotted the snitch, he dove for it, to his luck, Malfoy hadn't noticed it yet. Harry continued to nose dive after the snitch until it rose up abruptly. Harry pulled his broom up quickly, following closely on the snitch's tail, but Malfoy had also noticed the snitch by now and was going after it as well. Harry glared determinedly in the snitch's direction and sped up, before long he was less than a foot away from it. He outstretched his hand, and clasped his fingers tightly around it, raising his fist in the air triumphantly.

"And Harry potter has caught the snitch!" the game narrator exclaimed excitedly. "Harry potter has just earned his team 150 points! That makes it Gryffindor 190 and Slytherin with 40 GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The Gryffindor students and team avatar cheered and whooped for the victory as the slytherins booed and left the stands dismayed.

Back in the courtyard on their way back to their dorms team avatar and Harry Ron and Hermione met up together.

"Congrats on the win!" Aang exclaimed.

"That had to be… THE MOST EXCITING THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Sokka yelled as he ran around the courtyard mimicking all the plays.

"The chasers were like WHOOSH! And then BAM scored, and Slytherin was all 'aw man!' and then Malfoy was all 'oh no Harry's after the snitch' but then Harry was like 'YOU SNITCHY ARE MINE!' and then all of Gryffindor was like YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!" Sokka finally stopped running around the courtyard, dropped his imaginary club, panting.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been watching him agape, they looked at Katara as if to say "uuuummmm, is he ok?"

Katara just grinned, "You know, I really have no idea what happened to him, I'm still pretty convinced he was hit in the head with a block of ice when he was little."

Everyone laughed, even Zuko.

Katara smiled at him, embracing him in a hug. "I'm glad you're feeling better." She whispered softly to him.

Zuko hugged her back, leaning in for a kiss.

"Zuko!" McGonagall interrupted before he could.

Zuko looked over at the head mistress.

"Yes ma'am?" Zuko asked.

"There's someone in my office looking for you, she says she's from the fire nation, she won't give me her name for safety reasons, but she's very eager to see you." McGonagall finished.

"I'll uh, catch up with you guys later I guess." Zuko said, turning to the others.

He kissed Katara quickly on the cheek.

"See you later." Katara replied, smiling at him.

"We'll see you then Zuko." Aang replied as the rest of them turned to leave.

Zuko headed for McGonagall's office, wondering who in the world could be here for him. All he knew was whoever it was, was a she, and was from the fire nation, and wouldn't give out her name….he seriously hoped it wasn't Azula.

If it was, he, and team avatar, were in trouble.

**who do you think it is that came to see zuko? leave your thoughts in your review :) (a little hint lets just say i've done a little foreshadowing with this chapter, can you guys figure it out?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok i know you all have been anticipating this chapter! so here it is! you'll finally find out who came to see Zuko! :)**

**and also i want to thank you for the 23 reviews! never thought this story would get so much attention**

**and also i've got a new story it's a legend of korra and the hunger games crossover i'd LOVE if you'd all check it out and tell me what you think, here's the link**

** s/8500863/1/The-bender-games**

**and now for the 7th chapter of harry potter and the last airbender!**

Zuko was following McGonagall to her office, who could it be that had come to see him? He wondered.

_Could it be Azula? _He wondered to himself. _If it WAS Azula she wouldn't be keeping herself a secret…most likely she'd be blowing the place up by now._ Zuko thought again.

_Could it be Mai? It would make sense her not wanting to give out her name, wouldn't want her precious friend Azula figuring out where she's at._ Zuko thought sourly.

_Besides, why would Mai come to see me…after I broke her heart? _Zuko asked himself, thinking about Katara, and smiling, he missed Mai, he really did, but he'd made the right choice in breaking up with her for Katara.

"Well prince Zuko, here we are, from what she's told me, you've been waiting a long time to see her." McGonagall spoke, breaking into Zuko's thoughts.

_Waiting a long time to see her? _Suddenly his eyes widened. _No! It couldn't be!_

McGonagall opened the door.

Zuko lost control of himself, he felt foolish about fainting, but he was so overwhelmed by the woman he saw standing in the doorway that he couldn't help himself.

When he finally regained consciousness he noticed he was lying on a bed in the hospital wing.

_That's it then, I dreamt the whole thing. _He thought to himself, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist gently.

"Careful son!" Ursa exclaimed, "You took quite a nasty fall there."

Zuko looked up in disbelief.

"M-" he stammered, unable to say it.

Ursa wrapped her son in a hug. "Oh Zuko! How I've missed you!"

"How…where….why?" Zuko finally asked. "Why did you leave? I needed you, I needed you and you left me! Have you seen what's happened to me since?" Zuko asked, he felt guilty about being angry at her, and blaming her for what his father had done to him, but he could no longer control the emotions inside him.

"Zuko." Ursa whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I never meant for any of this to happen when I left, or more accurately was banished, I only did what I thought I'd had to do at the time, your grandfather, he was going to kill you! For some foolish suggestion your father had made after the death of Iroh's son."

"I know the story!" Zuko snapped. "Father suggested he get the throne since his brother was too overcome by his emotions over the death of his son, called him a failure for not conquering Ba Sing Se because of it, and in punishment Azulon was going to kill me to teach him a lesson…not that he would've cared now." Zuko said sadly.

"The throne turned your father into someone I never thought him capable of being…I'm sorry SO sorry for everything you've had to endure, and I blame myself for leaving, but at the time I did what I had to do to protect you, I would've taken you with me if I could have, or if your father would've let me, I love you so much Zuko, but there was no other way." Ursa responded sadly.

"No…it wasn't your fault, you did what you had to do…you saved me, had you not Azula would've gotten the throne, well…she'll uh, probably get it anyway unless I somehow get myself un-banished but, uh, yea, I'm sorry for yelling earlier….I've just…I've missed you so much, you left me with so many questions when you left and…" Zuko started crying, he hadn't cried like this since he'd cried and begged his father for mercy four years ago before he'd been banished.

Ursa wrapped Zuko in another hug, not letting go. "I'm SO sorry Zuko, I wish I'd done things differently, I wish I'd been there for you. But oh my son! I'm so proud of the person you've become." Ursa exclaimed, as she started to cry a little harder.

Zuko hung his head in shame.

"You shouldn't be." He said shortly. "You have no idea, what kind of person I became after you left, my anger; it turned me into someone I know you never intended for me to be." Zuko said sadly. "I burnt down most of Kyoshi Island, I pushed away those that ever showed me any love, I hunted and tried to catch the avatar, I betrayed them when they'd just started to trust me, I betrayed uncle too."

Then he looked at his mother in shame. "and I hated you, I hated you for leaving me without explaining why, you're the only one who showed me any love, and I hated you anyway. I'm SO sorry."

Ursa wiped away zuko's tears as if he was still the 12 year old boy she'd left so long ago, and pushed his hair out of his face lovingly.

"Zuko, don't beat yourself up over what you'd done in the past, when I left, I could've never imagined the things you would have to suffer through, the pain you would go through, when I asked you to remain true to yourself no matter how much things changed…I could've never imagined just how much things DID change, but look how YOU'VE changed, you're here now, you're teaching the avatar fire bending! I'll say it again, Zuko I'm SO proud of you." Ursa replied, stroking Zuko's hair.

Suddenly, in a last fit of anger Zuko pushed her away.

"I don't suppose you're here to stay are you? Well go on then, leave! Just like you did four years ago!" Zuko cried angrily, his tears turning to tears of anger.

"Zuko." Ursa said softly again. "I will NEVER leave you again, I'm not much use to this school, but I've made arrangements with McGonagall, she's going to let me stay in the firebending level, Zuko, I'm not going to leave you this time, I'm not making that mistake again." Ursa replied determinedly.

Zuko looked at his mother, wiping away his tears. "Really?"

"Really!" Ursa exclaimed.

"I just have one more question, what happened to you? Where did you go? How did you avoid the fire nation?" Zuko asked, a thousand questions coming to his mind at once.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow, I promise, for now you must get some rest." Ursa replied kissing Zuko gently on the forehead, and turned to leave.

Zuko grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I'm really glad you're here, and I'm SO happy to see you again, you won't go?" Zuko asked.

"I won't, I'm just going back to McGonagall's office to sort out a few more things." She loosened Zuko's grip, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Ursa left, and Zuko leaned back in bed, just now starting to realize the pounding in his head.

He still didn't know if he should believe what had just happened…or if he should prepare to wake up any second now and face the hard reality.

At the moment though he wasn't going to worry about it, he closed his eyes, and finally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long for this chapter, i got caught up writing another story lol maybe you're read it? it's called the bender games, i'd really appreciate it if you'd check that out, lot of touchy feely moments in this chapter, i apologize for that, but i felt like it needed to be done, also some action! an appearence of two power hungry leaders, who join forces, you guys are gonna love it! please if you take the time to read it, leave a review if you want to see another chapter, the faster, and more reviews i get the faster i'll get out the next chapter ;) enjoy!**

The next thing Zuko knew, it was morning, and he awoke with a start. Looking around him realizing he was still in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey approached hastily. "You're free to go today! As long as that bump on your head is gone." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, not feeling a lump, Madame Pomfrey released him. He walked through hall, after hall, not finding the person he was looking for.

_So I DID dream the whole thing…surprise, surprise, did I really expect my mother to show up suddenly after four years of absence. _Finally Zuko made it back to the bender dorms. Where Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Aang all greeted him.

Katara flying into his arms. "You're ok!" she exclaimed. Zuko embraced Katara, happy that at least he wasn't totally alone. "Of course I'm ok, just a little bump to the head is all…had the weirdest dream last night."

Katara pulled away, looking at him concerned. "Really, what about?" Zuko scratched his head not sure how to explain, or where to start. "I had this dream, that my mother came to me in the hospital wing and she was here to stay…of course I dreamed the whole thing…I haven't seen my mother since she was banished…four years ago."

Suddenly Zuko realized that everyone was grinning at him, he felt a little offended by that. "What are you all grinning at? It wasn't a happy story." Katara was beside herself with joy when she explained.

"Zuko, it wasn't a dream at all! Your mother really IS here! Oh and Zuko she's had such wonderful stories to share about you!" "She is quite a charming young lady; I think I finally understand where that soft side of yours comes from." Sokka added. "She really is a wonderful woman Zuko." Aang chimed in. "Alright everyone stop confusing "sifu hotmaster"." Toph exclaimed, using Aang's nickname for Zuko.

"Really, it's bad enough I spent the night in the hospital wing having crazy hallucinations but then when you guys…" suddenly Zuko saw his mother coming down the stairs, he flings himself at her, Ursa embraces him tightly. "Mom! You really ARE here!" "As I said, I'm not leaving again." Ursa replied.

Katara and the rest of the gang had never seen Zuko so ecstatic. "HEY! Today is uncle's lesson! Mother you must come see uncle! He's teaching a class here, it's first on our schedule today!" the next thing anyone knows Zuko is dragging Ursa down the halls of Hogwarts to Iroh's lighting control class.

When Iroh first saw Ursa walk through the door, he was on the verge of doing the same thing Zuko had done, but was able to compose himself at the last minute. "Ursa! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in four years!" "I'm back Iroh! I was banished from the fire nation four years ago, I'm pretty sure you know the story, Iroh I'm so sorry for what I did but Azulon, he was going to make Ozai kill Zuko! I couldn't let…."

Iroh interrupted "My dear sister in law, I do not blame you for what happened that fateful night four years ago, had I been in the same situation I probably would've done the same thing, and I'm glad you did it, raising Zuko, it's as if I had my own son back, don't get me wrong the pain is still there, but Zuko brought much joy to my life."

As he was saying all this he first embraced Ursa, and then walked to Zuko embracing him as well. "And as you can see he's grown into quite the young man, he might have got lost along the way, but look at him now!"

Ursa was beside herself, tears were streaming down her cheeks she embraced Iroh vigorously. "Thank you Iroh! For all you've done for Zuko, and for raising him for me when I wasn't there to." "It was not a problem Ursa, I've much enjoyed the years I've had with him."

"Yea, he might've been a pain in our side for the longest time, but now he's probably the best fire teacher we've been able to find, without him Aang would still be far from becoming a full avatar." Toph stated punching Zuko in the shoulder, her signature way of showing friendship or appreciation.

Zuko was the one crying now, he had been wrong for so long, all those years he sought his father's honor, he'd had people who loved him all along, even if he couldn't see them.

"I don't deserve, any of this, I've done so many wrong things." "But Zuko, you've done so many honorable things too, you can't always blame yourself for the wrong." Ursa replied embracing Zuko in a hug.

"I'm just glad you came back, and you too uncle!" "I'm glad to be back!" Iroh responded cheerfully, looking at the time. "My my! Look at the time, it's almost time for class, students should be arriving soon, Ursa are you staying to watch?" Iroh asked. "Of course! I must see how much better my Zu Zu's firebending has gotten since I left."

"Mo-om." Zuko mumbled under his breath. He always felt weird when people used Azula's pet name for him. Though he couldn't help but hide a grin. Everyone laughed as the kids started filling in for class, and it wasn't long before they recognized Ursa either.

_They think she's betrayed the fire nation too! _Zuko thought to himself. _Something tells me this is gonna be a loooong hour._

**MEANWHILE**

Harry was sleeping in, he didn't mean to, but he was having another one of those dreams, a flight of steel ships, with an emblem of a flame on the side, were invading the lake surrounding Hogwarts. _How did they get here? _Harry wondered. Suddenly his scar started to burn, as he heard a voice, the voice of a king; ring out from one of the front ships in the fleet.

"I AM FIRE LORD OZAI OF THE FIRE NATION, SEEKING TO DESTROY THE AVATAR AND RULE OVER THE OTHER THREE NATIONS, AN INSIDER TELLS ME THAT I CAN FIND, NOT ONLY THE AVATAR, BUT HIS GANG, AND MY SON, ZUKO, HERE AT THIS SCHOOL, SURRENDER THEM IMMEDIATELY AND NO HARM SHALL COME TO THIS SCHOOL…REFUSE…AND YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES."

Harry's scar burned even more when he saw Voldemort come and take his place on Ozai's right hand…this was bad, harry knew it was bad, he assumed the voice that was speaking earlier was Zuko's power hungry father.

"HARRY!" Harry snapped awake, again it was Hermione who had woken him. "Harry, are you ok? You were thrashing in your sleep again!" for a while harry didn't answer as the events of his dream played out again in his mind.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again, worriedly. "Get McGonagall, find Aang and his friends…he's coming!" "Who? Who's coming?" Harry paused. "Harry?" Hermione pressed seriously. "Voldemort, and Zuko's father, they're coming here! Judging by my dream, they'll be here sometime before nightfall…we need to be ready!" Hermione nodded her head as she went to find Aang and his friends.

Harry quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and went towards the transfiguration room, he didn't have transfiguration anymore, but he needed to talk to McGonagall.


End file.
